Closet
by xotakux2002x
Summary: wherein a horny uchiha drags a certain blonde into a nearby closet for some "fun". itadei, yaoi, oneshot.


Itachi growled as he rolled off the bed. Dammit, he was horny as hell. Time to find blondie.

He walked out of his room and began wandering through the base, wondering where exactly Deidara would have gone on a hot summer day like this. He received his answer when the door to the outside opened and a loud "I'M HOME, UN!" echoed through the base. He walked down the hall, turned the corner, and stopped.

Deidara had been swimming down by the waterfall near the Akatsuki base. How could Itachi tell? The blonde was standing in the doorway, body slightly damp, in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. It was enough to make a straight person have a nosebleed. Itachi never stood a chance.

"Itachi!" Deidara cried as a large amount of blood spewed out of his boyfriend's nose. "What wrong, un?! Do we need to get Kakuzu?" The Uchiha stood up straight, grabbed the sculptor, and dragged him to the broom closet, shutting and locking the door behind them. "Itachi, what are you-"

"I'm horny and locked in a room with a hot blonde," the Uchiha growled, moving to Deidara and biting down on the blonde's neck, earning a cry from the artist. Itachi's hands ghosted up and down the blonde's sides, earning soft moans from Deidara. "Shh, someone's going to hear us if you don't shut up," Itachi muttered, nipping at the blonde's neck.

"T-then stop-ahh-touching m-me-OH-like that, Itachi," the blonde pleaded, completely at the mercy of his lover.

"Hmm, I know just what buttons to push on you," the weasel growled playfully, fingers slipping into the blonde's waist band and pulling the article of clothing of the sculptor. As he was being undressed, Deidara reached out and began to help his boyfriend out of his own clothes. Once they were both bare, he grinned and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, pulling their bodies close. "I could say the same, un," he said, smirking as he ground their erections together, making both of them moan.

Itachi roughly picked up Deidara and shoved him against the wall, strong arms supporting him. "You are going to make me hurt you," he warned as the blonde's arms and legs wrapped around his body, hugging him tightly.

"What if I want it rough, un?" Deidara purred, kissing Itachi lightly on the lips. The weasel quickly crashed his lips against the blonde's, forcing Deidara's mouth open so his tongue could come inside. "Mmmm…" Deidara's eyes slipped half closed, only to spring wide open when he felt to fingers roughly enter him. "AAAH!"

"What did I just say about being quiet?" the Uchiha growled as he scissored the digits, allowing a third finger inside the whimpering blonde.

"I can't help it, un," the artist whined, grip tightening on Itachi as the fingers prodded around within his body. He screamed as bright colors flashed across his vision, making the Uchiha smirk. "There?"

"Y-yes, un!" Itachi thrust his fingers again, listening to the blonde cry out. A third time, and Deidara was now bringing his body down to meet each of the Uchiha's thrusts. "Please don't make me wait anymore, un," he pleaded, eyes half lidded and voice exposing his need.

Itachi carefully removed his fingers and wrapped both arms around the blonde, pressing his back against the wall again. He crashed his lips against Deidara's as he thrust in, effectively muffling the scream that escaped the artist. The blonde whimpered from the sudden intrusion and Itachi broke their kiss to calm the artist, lips gently pressing against the artist's cheeks and eyes. Deidara calmed down and leaned in to whisper into Itachi's ear.

"M-move, un," Deidara ordered, fidgeting in the Uchiha's grasp. Itachi's eyes looked over the sweaty, panting blonde. He looked so desperate, so helpless…so fuckable.

Itachi slid out and thrust back in, making Deidara dig his nails into the weasel's back. His pace increased, making the blonde cry and moan with each movement. "H-harder, un!" the blonde whispered in a husky voice, blue eyes glazed over with lust. The weasel obliged and slammed into the blonde with more force as Deidara moved his hips down to try and get more of Itachi inside him.

The artist was getting close to that blissful edge, self-control slipping away with each passing second. He was getting too hot, the fiery coil in his stomach was too tight, and with a loud cry of "ITACHI!" he exploded on their stomachs, limp body held up by the weasel. Itachi felt the blonde's heat tighten around his length and came, releasing inside his lover.

Deidara's eyes were shut as he clung to the Uchiha, gasping for air. Itachi smiled and buried his face in the blonde's neck, giving his neck soft kisses. "You are without a doubt the best fuck I've ever had," he whispered.

"Thanks for the compliment, un," Deidara said sarcastically, squirming until the Uchiha let him down. He sighed as he picked up his swim trunks and pulled them on. "Great, now I need a bath, un."

The closet door opened and Deidara found himself in Itachi's arms, the weasel carrying him down the hall. "Where are we going, un?"

"The bathroom. You said you needed to get cleaned up, so I'm going to take a bath with you." Deidara gave his lover a flat look. "Itachi, if you're in the tub with me, I'll need another bath, un."

"And that's a problem because…?"

"Just take it easy on me, un," Deidara growled, resting his head against Itachi's chest.

"Certainly," the Uchiha answered, knowing full well that by the end of the day, Deidara would be unable to walk.


End file.
